A loucura e a sanidade são vizinhas próximas
by Doc Yewll
Summary: Alguns meses após "endgame" Nada mais que um dia de trabalho na vida da capitã Kelly...celebridades bah! Participação especial do comandante "Chatokay"..ops, digo: Chakotay da ST Voyager. O STVoygers e seus personagens não me pertencem, só estou brincando um pouco.


A loucura e a sanidade são vizinhas próximas

Alguns meses após "endgame"

Nada mais que um dia de trabalho na vida da capitã Kelly. Celebridades bah!  
Participação especial do comandante "Chatokay"..ops, digo: Chakotay da ST Voyager.

Tem referencia a sexo, mas nada gráfico tem nudez em publico, e violência. Mas é só para ser engraçado, Sei que vai ficar meio perturbador, mas peço que leiam até o final... Referência a outra historia minha, "Amor só de mãe!"

A loucura e a sanidade são vizinhas próximas...

Chakotay.

Na verdade ele tinha suas duvidas, até aquele momento no seu apartamento quando Kathryn finalmente se declarou.

Ele não se sentiu como pensava que se sentiria, até dois ou três meses atrás quando ainda estava com 7 de 9. Ele se contivera tentando, para não pensar em Kathryn. Mesmo assim, quando Kathryn chegou toda vulnerável abrindo seu coração e dizendo que o amava, todo o encanto acabou. Assim como um brinquedo caro que tanto se desejava mas ao conseguir, logo se entedia dele..

Pobre Kathryn. Na ultima vez que dançaram juntos foi em um evento. E Chakotay ainda namorava 7.

Ele teve que se controlar para não empurrá-la para a varanda e envolvê-la em seus braços, e Beijá-la. Porem, estranhamente, agora só restava apatia.

Que jogo estranho e doentio seu coração ocultava?

Mas enfim ele sentiu aliviado ao disser que não a amava mais, por um minuto ele achou que ela iria chorar – não!? Não, mas os olhos dela... Os olhos dela brilhavam com a umidade de suas lagrimas que foram contidas.

– Não há mais por que recomeçar Kathryn, eu não quero perder tempo com isso! Estou cansado. Quero ir para casa, quero uma vida nova, entenda... Eu não te amo mais. Não posso negar que esse sentimento um dia existiu. Mas Não te amo mais Kathryn... Vá em frente, procure ser feliz.

O amor e a saudade nos olhos dela quase o fez fizeram recuar, mas o desejo logo foi embora.

Ela se levantou, ela era Kathryn Janeway. Tinha pedido uma chance, tinha declarado seu amor, tinha pedido perdão, expôs sua guarda baixando seu escudo precioso do orgulho. Quase perdendo sua dignidade, mas não. Ela Deu um sorriso torto, estendeu lhe a mão, e desejou uma boa viagem. Virou, e desceu as escadas saindo rapidamente pelas ruas encharcadas pela chuva, em passos ligeiros e decididos. - Com o queixo levantado e voz pouco alterada. Do jeito que ela estendeu a mão como a um estranho...

Quando viu que ela não lhe renderia a sua dignidade,

Mantendo a sua postura original, de uma mulher que não se humilha. Uma faísca quase que se acendeu de novo, mas não se sustentou.

No transporte que o levaria a DS9 aonde pegaria um transporte para Trebus, ele teve tempo de lembrar, de saborear algo que não estava pensando mais que sentiria em relação à Kathryn. Satisfação. Sim!? Uma satisfação que se sente quando se vence um jogo. Quando se pega alguém numa pegadinha. Quando se blefa no poker e consegue ganhar a mesa com uma péssima mão, o doce gosto de um leve sadismo emocional, que aliviava a magoa e o rancor de ser deixado de lado por anos, ele olhou em volta, mas infelizmente não tinha nada de interessante somente um vazio. Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se do barulho dos saltos batendo nas poças d'agua quando ela estava indo embora, inferno, o estranho alívio veio, mas junto com um vazio, ele tinha que saber, tinha que se lembrar de como tudo isso se desenrolou em sua mente tempestuosa. Ele ainda a queria?

Quando ela o enfrentou para defender o Tom na ponte, ele nunca tinha sentido uma atração tão forte, teve que sair rapidamente da ponte, aquilo foi tão estranhamente erótico que seu corpo podia lhe trair, ela o queria também? As brincadeiras sujas, os flertes o chegar perto suficiente para sentir o calor do seu corpo e o cheiro de seus cabelos, era inebriante, uma brincadeira de adolescentes feitos por pessoas de meia idade, se sentiu estranho com as lembranças, estaria ficando maluco?

Seria essa uma vingança brindada com um cálice amargo,

Ou era só a necessidade de um alivio sexual mesmo?

Levantou-se e foi para o pequeno restaurante latino do transporte, tinha vários tipos de bolos e pães, café, leite e sucos cítricos. Era um transporte pequeno, mas com um serviço excelente.

Colocou num prato varias coisas de acordo com seu gosto, pegou o café com leite e açúcar e foi se sentar à mesa, quantas vezes ele tinha que ficar lembrando kathryn de se alimentar além de tomar o café do início de seu turno. Meu Deus, ela era muito dependente disto. Esquecia-se de almoçar, de jantar, de dormir. Negavam-se as prioridades básicas de um individuo normal, às vezes ele parecia um enfermeiro, cuidando de seus horários de alimentação e remédios... - quem estaria cuidando dela agora? - Ele pensou.

Sorrindo para si mesmo, quem se importa? Não era mais problema dele. Estava livre, sem preocupações, sem horários sem ficar tentando fazer essa mulher de alta patente comer, mimando-a como se ela fosse uma criança,

Experimentou um pedaço de pão de queijo, muito saboroso que combinava definitivamente com o café com leite. Realmente ele estava precisando desses luxos, alguém pegou um café expresso com cheiro que inundou o lugar até se misturar com todos os outros aromas. Eis que uma jovem senhora estava sentada frente á duas mesas. Ela lia um PADD e tomava seu café, aparentando cerca de 30 anos. Pele branca, mas cabelo e olhos negros, ele observou frustrado como ela não dava a devida importância a seu café, a experiência de ver kathryn tomando seu primeiro café era uma das poucas coisas que valiam a pena em relação a ela, como ela fazia de um ato tão normal, um ato de sensualidade e prazer, ele se perdia em vê-la sorvendo seu café.

Ok, culpado, ir tomar café com ela não era um ato tão altruísta assim, afinal a vida é feita de pequenos egoísmos, mas no final tudo era uma grande bobagem.

O dia passou sem muitas novidades, no vídeo de notícias, sempre em dia com as fofocas das celebridades, falava de maneira breve o seu rompimento com Sete, colocando-o como um dos solteiros mais cobiçados do Quadrante. Bobagem, ele estava de licença não remunerada da Frota para ajudar a reconstruir sua terra natal.

Não era rico. No máximo famoso como primeiro oficial da famosa Voyager, mas até isso atrapalhava. Talvez o romance com a Sete tivesse durado mais se não tivesse tantos homens os rodeando como urubus, a fim de tirar uma casquinha com as celebridades do momento. No começo, Sete ficara assustada, mas com sua inteligência, esperteza aliada a sua tecnologia borg, e ao "treinamento em manipulação" de kathryn, ela logo começara a tirar proveito da situação. E quando tudo acabou ele viu o que ele significou nesta história para ela: **"o rato de laboratório maior que já existiu".** E ser chutado por uma quase adolescente foi um golpe para sua autoestima, mas quando kathryn foi se declarar, fora uma chance que o ajudaria a sair de um buraco...

Ele ainda tinha duvidas se não tinha um dedo podre de Kathryn nesse pé na bunda Borg, que ele levou.

Pisar no coração dela como a um degrau para sair daquele buraco, livrando o seu ego da lama, parecia ser o mais sensato. A arrogância de um homem tem seu valor.

Tantos anos de descaso.

Ela flertou Kashik, transou com o Jeffen...

– Mais eu também tive meus romances, e quantos? Três ou quatro em 7 anos nem sei; realmente uma vergonha! Insano o que passa em minha cabeça, mais vai concordar... Eu tinho muito que pôr em dia afinal eu sou um solteirão cobiçado bonitão e famoso. - pensou o comandante.

Em meio a suas divagações uma jovem se aproximou e tocando levemente em se ombro perguntou:

– Me paga uma bebida? - Disse a jovem.

Lábios carnudos, pele bronzeada, olhos verdes, cabelos cor de mel com grandes cachos caindo pelos ombros e cobrindo as alças da camiseta, o corpo das musas de meados do século 20, mais carne, mais curvas, um sorriso, faltando uma afirmação que bastará, para uma noite que promete.

– Ok - disse sorrindo, qual é o seu nome?

Ela sorriu de volta, deu uma piscada e respondeu:

– Você pode me chamar do que você quiser.

...Eu devo estar com a mente muito detonada mesmo...

Ele sorriu.

Talvez os talentos de uma **"profissional"** era tudo que ele precisava.

Uns sorrisos, duas bebidas, alguma conversa; pronto já estavam no quarto, trocando prazeres triviais sem se comprometer emocionalmente, sem compromisso, só para ser feliz em algum momento.

E quando o segundo em comando da antiga voyager chegava ao climax... um formigamento aparentemente familiar...

...Pense numa situação ridícula.

Pois é. Essa era uma destas situações, quando eles se materializaram na ponte de uma nave estrelar, os olhares se voltaram para o casal, a pobre moça ficou horrorizada, mudaram de posição ele ficou na frente dela para protegê-la. - O que é isso? - Uma mulher com o uniforme de capitã limpou a garganta e todos desviaram o olhar. Dava para perceber pelo alarme vermelho assinalado no painel e pela movimentação, que se tratava de um de um ataque em andamento. Vendo na tela ele notou que a nave em que estava sendo transportado explodira. Pelo que ele percebeu aquela capitã acabou de salvar suas vidas.

* Capitã para Chef - grita ela no seu comunicador - Conseguiu todos Chef? Perguntou a capitã olhando para o casal nu em sua ponte. (Chef era o nome que a capitã chamava o chefe de engenharia)

– Sim senhora, mas tive que espalhá-los pela nave eram muitas pessoas e sabe te temos problemas em nosso transporte, calculei as áreas obvias...

– Tá, Tá já entendi... Capitã desliga – e se virou. Uma bela mulher mais aparentava ter uns 45 anos, com a pele marrom - esverdeada, músculos definidos e fortes, alta, pelo menos 1,80m, seios abundantes e quadris largos, mas não tinha a elegância da Kathryn, estava com a jaqueta do uniforme aberta e uma trança para traz, desgrenhada, usava pouca ou nenhuma maquiagem e sentava de modo muito masculino, não tinha o toque de realeza de sua capitã que ele conheceu. Assim pensava Chakotay com desdem – Ops. ex-capitã, almirante agora...

– Vocês dois ai, - grita a capitã - vão para meu gabinete acabar com essa conversa, estamos no meio de uma batalha, vão distrair a equipe. Sumam daqui! - Ela tira a jaqueta que estava aberta e joga para jovem que pateticamente tenta se cobrir.

– Escudos á 75% sr. - Grita a oriana do tático.- estão carregando as armas!

– Armas sr. Siden... - Pediu a capitã.

– Desativadas, falta energia sr.

– Me dê alguma energia ai Chef! Estamos indefesos aqui homem! - Exclama com energia.

– Dois minutos...

– Dois minutos e estaremos "fodidos", vamos Sra, Millena, posicione a nave para 10 graus abaixo dela?

– Entendido sr... mais vai dar quase na direção deles.

– Sim. Vamos cobrir nossa parte mais vulnerável – ela se lembrou dos dois pelados - .. pera aí. Segurança, tira esses dois daqui, mostra meu gabinete pra eles.

Eles entram e logo entra um oficial de segurança.

Tentando esconder a nudez, ela achou umas mantas encima do sofá parecia algum tipo de rendado artesanal, não cobria muita coisa, mas junto com a jaqueta já deixava a dama menos exposta, ele estava bem, não tinha do que se envergonhar uma almofada já fazia o trabalho, ele sabia que os replicadores do gabinete de um capitão dificilmente eram bloqueados, mas não queria abusar, ir devagar é o mais seguro, olhou em volta, fotos nas paredes.

Lá estava ela e colegas klingons num bar semidestruído, ela e alguns amigos em um clube conhecido em Risa, ela e alguns detentos no centro de reabilitação ela e alguns amigos oficiais numa festa no Q.G., no carnaval de Veneza, no carnaval do Rio, no festival da cerveja em romulus, como ela conseguiu? E na 580ª Oktoberfest em Munique, na Alemanha, Num festival em Vulcano, e exibindo um vestido ao lado daquele alfaiate cardasiano do DS9...

Numa estante tinha varias miniaturas de aviões; desde uma coisa estranha que ele viu uma vez num programa da Kathryn, uma variedade de navios de varias épocas, e naves de pequeno porte, na primeira prateleira tinham um exemplar estranho que parecia que as asas estavam na parte de traz e uma foto histórica de um homem parecia do século 19 inicio dos 20 com um chapéu todo amassado.

O mais estranho era o terrário atrás da mesa da capitã com um iguana de quase um metro, que ficava olhando para a menina, parecia saber que a estava assustando,

–0 Calma vai dar tudo certo, não estávamos fazendo nada contra lei...- disse o homem sentando ao lado da menina e segurando sua mão em apoio, ele continuou observando o gabinete para tentar ter uma vantagem, descobrindo parte da personalidade da sua dona.

Encima da mesa dela só existia um porta retrato, com um jovem cadete oriano e uma adolescente humana sorrindo, fazendo gestos com as mãos atrás da cabeça um do outro, oque seria isso? na parede logo traz, mais três, mas agora com pessoas mais variadas de bebês a idosos, talvez a família dela?

A nave deu uma balançada e ele se mordia para saber o que estava acontecendo, obvio o alarme vermelho não era nada discreto, mas com uma batalha ocorrendo ficar escondido num gabinete para quem tinha sua experiência e ter passado pelo que passou era um tormento.

Alguns minutos depois e a porta se abriu a capitã entrou como um animal raivoso, um grande búfalo derrubando tudo a sua volta, dois oficiais vieram atrás dela correndo para conseguir entrar em seu ritmo.

– Relatórios "numero um". – grita a capitã sentando em cima da sua mesa.

– Sem baixas, senhor, tem avarias na engenharia motores de empuxo e dobra desativados, estamos a deriva. Vai levar 8 horas de reparo, e algumas outras avarias leves...  
– Escudos 40%, mas as armas e comunicações estão avariadas.

– A destruição da outra nave acabou nos prejudicando mais que a batalha em si... O que foi aquilo sra, Gunnload? Eu não mandei destruir nave nenhuma, era só para incapacitar! 50 vidas sra Gunnload, 50 vidas!

– Não fomos os responsáveis! Quando a nave ficou desarmada e a deriva o motor de dobra deles sobrecarregou, foi autodestruição senhora, os escudos foram levantados não conseguimos transportar ninguém... A oriana quase chora!

– Ela esta certa capitã, eu verifiquei... - diz a pequena, primeiro oficial com calma trocando um olhar de cumplicidade com a comandante oriana.

A capitã bate em seu comunicador e diz um palavrão!

– &¨%# Sem comunicação, sintetizadores desativados, e dois pelados no meu gabinete, vão arranjar alguma roupa para eles... Que inferno! Ôhhh! Maldição! Resmungava enquanto os dois oficiais saiam em ritmo acelerado – imagine se a comunicação estivesse em funcionamento, à visão de vocês dois ao fundo. – disse Kelly quase num sorriso para os dois pelados.

– Com licença, será que agora nos poderíamos ter alguma roupa? Chakotay disse com calma, mas com firmeza. Ela olha para ele naquela situação ridícula com uma almofada tampando suas partes.

Ela começa com um sorriso repentino e de repente começa a gargalhar descontroladamente, uma gargalhada poderosa e gostosa, um sorriso de boca aberta franco e natural presente em alguns dos retratos., a gargalhada em si era engraçada, mas Chakotay a olhava com seriedade e constrangimento, quando o animal verde começou a ficar inquieto, Kelly parou, ajoelhou-se na sua cadeira abriu o terrário para acalmar o iguana.

– Calma menina, desculpa, mamãe vai ficar quietinha... - com dificuldade, fechou o terrário,

Ela foi até o sofá onde estavam a menina olhava para a capitã em pânico.

– Mary, Mary, Mary !? o que seu avô falaria sobre isso? Com certeza você não disse a este senhor sua idade ou de quem você é filha... A menina olhava de um lado para o outro:

– Eu, ele... A menina estava ficou corada, olhou para Chakotay e fixou em seguida seu olhar para o carpete, tentando conter seu possível ataque de pânico.

– Tão tímida não é senhorita Mary Paris Sato, - sussurrou Kelly com sarcasmo- neta mais velha do almirante Paris, se já fez aniversario esta com quanto? Uns 21? - Kelly falava olhando diabolicamente para o comandante que estava ao lado da menina no sofá.

Drogo não tenho sorte nem para escolher puta!

Pensou o comandante que se encolhia visivelmente, e quase que cabia inteiro atrás da pequena almofada, não sabia ao certo o porquê estava sem ação, ultimamente parecia que ele estava como que em transe, tudo bem que se materializar na ponte de uma nave estrelar no meio de uma relação completamente nu, com uma desconhecida não era comum, mas ele teria percebido se tivesse algum problema, como passou tudo por debaixo de seu nariz desse jeito?

Ele tinha que tentar tomar algum controle aqui.

– Francamente, com todo respeito não estou vendo a graça nessa situação – resmungou Chakotay irritado.

Ele ganhou um olhar de indiferença e um - "fala serio" - .até a menina loira ficou com vontade de rir agora., mas algo os interrompeu.

* Chef para capitã!

* Capitã, pode falar.

* Sintetizadores e comunicações estão operantes.

* Se você não fosse tão feio eu te daria um beijo chef!

* Nem sonhando, já imaginou pagar pensão para três ex esposas

* Convencido, vou tentar não me matar por sua rejeição - Kelly desliga

Kelly olha para a menina e com um sorriso assustador, resolveu terminar a conversa com ela...

– Não vai ficar nada legal nos meus registros, detalhar a forma como você pareceu, vamos fazer um acordo, se você não falar para ninguém que você saiu com esse "carinha" ai atrás da almofada eu também não falo... Você fica me devendo uma, com a outra já são dois favores... Você não quer ser minha inimiga não é? Vou confiar em você, assim que estiver vestida alguém vai levá-la á enfermaria.

A menina acenou com a cabeça:

– E o senhor me espere aqui, e não mexa nas minhas coisas! - E olhando para o oficial de segurança que estava tão quieto que todos esqueceram que ele estava ali disse:

– Sr. Goulart para quando é o bebê?

–Para daqui a 3 meses senhor.

–Vou pedir para o "numero um" escavar todas suas folgas trabalhadas, quando o bebe nascer você já deve estar de licença com sua esposa!

– Obrigado senhor.

– Fique de olho... Fazendo um gesto, apontando para os próprios olhos e depois para todo o gabinete num gesto estranho.

Ela saiu sem olhar para traz, parecia trabalhar em outra frequência, todos pareciam em câmera lenta ao seu redor, às vezes o próprio tradutor universal não a acompanhava quando ela falava sua língua pátria, ou outra, o que ele a viu fazendo com o segurança, que língua era aquela, Italiano? Mas para que tentar falar na língua pátria do tripulante? Estranho.

Chakotay tenta esboçar algumas palavras á capitã mais ficou no vazio

As roupas vieram logo, e ele esperou pacientemente, sentado no sofá, de repente a nave voltou a se movimentar o oficial de segurança impassível, com as mãos para traz, ele pensou se só ele estava sendo tratado assim, se ela o tinha reconhecido ou foi seu showzinho com a srta. Paris Sato na ponte que o fez suspeito de alguma coisa, ou digno de uma conversinha particular, esse pensamento era distante, se ela tinha algum interesse ela não demostrou, ela nunca olhou sua nudez, será que engordei muito? Ao contrario dos outros oficiais da ponte que jogavam discretamente um ou dois olhares ela simplesmente ignorou, e só os tirou da ponte pois viu a distração de seus oficiais, então quando entrou no gabinete, deu aquele show rindo tão livremente, realmente era uma situação ridícula, ela era uma incógnita, o acordo que ela fez com a cria do almirante Paris, estava tentando proteger quem?

Finalmente a porta se abre, ela entra faz um sinal para o segurança, mal o segurança sai entra o seu primeiro oficial, e logo se coloca em posição de sentido á frente da mesa, a essa altura ele já esta vestido.

Ela se senta encima da mesa com as pernas cruzadas sobre os calcanhares, respira e começa...

–Então moço, para começar eu sou a capitã kelly Montemor, - ela tira uma das luvas e estende a mão a Chakotay, que responde ao gesto com educação

Ela faz uma cara de dor,vendo o desconforto Chakptay ficou confuso o aperto de mão foi educado ele não quis mostrar força, ele pensou em pedir desculpa mas foi interrompido

Ela sorriu disfarçando qualquer incomodo e continuou.

\- Este sr. A'nair, meu primeiro oficial. Sr. A'nair. Atualize o seu colega, a nossa situação atual, mas não fale um, "A" mais que o necessário, por favor.

O jovem oficial se aprumou e se apresentou:

– Bem, sou o primeiro oficial comandante A'nair – disse estendendo a mão – E o senhor é o primeiro oficial da Voyager, não é, eu lí muito a seu respeito... - E é interrompido num raspar de garganta da capitã,

– Bem, O cruzeiro onde o senhor estava foi capturado por um raio trator de um navio de traficantes de escravos, que já tinham desestabilizado os motores para simular um acidente, nos os teleportamos para a NUUK a tempo de salvar toda tripulação e todos os passageiros, mas a explosão do Cruzeiro afetou nosso navio, ..

Assim que ele começa a explicar ela sai do gabinete e volta minutos depois

– Basta como está à nave não interessa a ele, obrigada está dispensado. E ele sai rapidamente.

– Bem sr, Chato...o que mesmo?

Ele ensinou para ela, que se dispôs a aprender. Deu um sorriso pois não havia um culto ao herói nem perguntas sobre o quadrante delta, mas também não tinha a hostilidade de quem acha que estavam fugindo para não lutar na guerra, ele estava intrigado com suas maneiras tão exóticas, devia estar sorrindo enquanto a observava, pois por alguns segundos ela lhe observou também, pulou da mesa e pareceu ler seus pensamentos:

– Pois bem, como você deve ter percebido eu não gosto de minha cadeira, ela é muito pequena, eu só sento nela quando tenho que conversar com um figurão.

Ela se sentou no sofá fez um sinal para que ele se sentasse numa cadeira a sua frente, levantou de novo, "ela realmente tinha um problema em ficar parada":

– Sabe sr. Chatokay, quero dizer Chakotay, eu fui informada que o senhor esta indo para sua terra natal para ajudar na reconstrução...

"Pronto mais um interessado minha vida particular", pensou ele já se sentindo desconfortável.

– Por favor, não tire conclusões antes me deixe terminar...

"O que ela é? Telepata?"

– Sei que o senhor deve estar com a paciência esgotada de tudo e todos querendo especular sua vida privada, mas não é isso que eu estou querendo fazer aqui, eu sou um órfão de guerra, e me dedico a ajudar outros órfãos de guerra a encontrar pais que os ajudem a se tornarem, cidadãos produtivos e felizes na sociedade, assim como tive um anjo da guarda que me tirou do meio da guerra limpou o sangue de minhas mãos. Você sabe quantas crianças, adolescentes e jovens estão perdidos na prostituição, nas drogas e na criminalidade, pois não tem um anjo da guarda como eu tive?

– Louvável sua iniciativa, mas, não vejo aonde eu possa ajudar, você quer ter um pouco de publicidade?

Realmente esta conversa toda esta me irritando. Pensou.

– Mas uma vez, esta tirando conclusões precipitadas, não quero sua ajuda queremos poder ajudar, entre as crianças que estamos cuidando temos cerca de 15 de sua etnia, não vou dizer como as conseguimos de volta, mas elas estão esperando para voltar para casa, só quero saber se elas ainda serão bem vindas, tentei entrar em contato com os anciões de sua etnia, mas eles são muito desconfiados comigo e com minha mãe, causa da Federação e da frota, há muito rancor e magoa, precisamos entrar em contato com seu povo para darmos um futuro a estas crianças, por favor nos ajude.

Foi um pedido sincero e certamente isso o comoveria, ele sabia disso, mas aquela apatia estava ali, não lhe deixando sentir nada que não fosse diretamente ligado ao meu bem estar.

Olhando para aquela mulher, não queria decepcioná-la, talvez pudessem ser "bons amigos", quando seu comunicador soou.

* Dr. Adoniran para capitã.

*Fala

*A dra, Segran esta de mau humor, pois o Comandante Chatokay ainda, não foi examinado...

– Primeiro o nome dele é Chakotay e segundo como uma vulcana vai ficar de mal humor?

– Pô capitã a senhora conhece a dra. melhor que isso! Ela desconta tudo em mim esta me pedindo relatórios absurdos em prazos nada razoáveis...

– "Se vira"! Meu caro! Ela é sua superior não quero saber de lamurias, mas de qualquer forma estamos a caminho!

Ela se levantou tirou uma bisnaga de um dos bolsos do uniforme com um creme com cheiro de erva doce, tirou as luvas prendendo-as sob a axila esquerda, e espalhando-o pelas suas mãos disse com uma pitada de amargura, depois colocou as luvas novamente.

– Sabe meu amigo, aqueles cadetes escolhidos a dedo os melhores da classe, os mais populares e aceitos como quem tem um futuro brilhante na Frota? Então, esses com certeza não estão aqui, Alguém achou que tenho jeito com jovens! Para mim vem os antsociais, os que passaram raspando, os medíocres, os indisciplinados os que quase foram expulsos, ou os protegidos, que vem de planetas que a federação quer como membro. Porisso bem abaixo da média..;com a guerra o recrutamento teve uma queda enorme, o nível de exigência da frota também caiu, mas se quando eles chegam a mim são uns derrotados, tem fila de comandantes querendo meus pupilos quando saem de debaixo de minha asas, faço deles oficiais capacitados e eficientes!

Ela falava enquanto saia do gabinete, dava as ordens para os oficiais da ponte e entrava no turbo elevador, ela gesticulava muito, talvez ficasse muda se amarrassem suas mãos, a visão dela tentando se expressar com as mãos amarradas e não conseguindo era hilária, foi difícil para ele ficar sem rir,

kelly Era muito arredia com aproximações, sempre falava sempre perguntava, mas nunca tocava, era estranho era diferente, em certo ponto ela parecia o Tuvok, mas às vezes fazia imaginar como seria se o Tom se tornasse capitão, mas ai ela foge do inglês padrão frota, e mostra para seus alferes que se importa com sua família e sua cultura, pequenos afagos no ego são importantes, ela é uma manipuladora, sua mascara de capitão é aquela que simula espontaneidade, é a mais difícil de administrar e a mais eficiente.

A enfermaria estava quase que totalmente ocupada, alguns estavam feridos, mas, mas com certeza já tinham sidos tratados.

– Bem sr. Chakotay, esta é a dra. Segran – a Vulcana o olhou com indiferença e acenou levemente com a cabeça – não espere uma conversa, ela fala estritamente o necessário. E o necessário dela nem sempre é o nosso necessário, ela fez uma cara engraçada e piscou,

Ele sorriu não um sorriso montado ou ensaiado, mas aquele que escapa sem você querer, pela primeira vez ela realmente olhou para ele, segurou o olhar por alguns segundos:

– Shark. Desculpa o trocadilho, mas para mim você vai se chamar Shark.

Aonde no mundo essa mulher acha que pode lhe nomear? A ousadia o deixou intrigado, como não conseguia reconhecer sua espécie podia ser algo a ver com sua cultura, não quis aparecer antipático.

–Shark, por que Shark? Perguntou com curiosidade genuína.

– A parte mais perigosa de um grande e poderoso tubarão são os dentes, e, sua arma mais poderosa é seu sorriso. – Ela terminou de falar Virou as costas sem querer saber a reação em relação as suas palavras e andando terminou de dar suas instruções

– Dra., Quando terminar chame o conselheiro para lhe mostrar o quarto de hospedes, esse senhor terá que ficar a bordo por alguns dias espero que goste. - Saiu rapidamente sem olhar para trás, deixando para traz um leve aroma de erva-doce, quando um homem alto e negro com um sorriso malandro veio em sua direção, e começou a lhe examinar:

– Eu sou Dr. Menegel, com sua licença eu vou começar o exame padrão. – Ele olhou para os instrumentos com cuidado, anotou algumas leituras, e ainda olhando as anotações disse sorrindo em tom conspiratório - Ela gostou do senhor, é difícil impressionar a capitã!

– Eu não diria isso, ela me chamou de tubarão, respondeu se fazendo de vitima.

O medico olhou para verificar onde estava a médica chefe e continuou num sussurro.

– Que ninguém me ouça, mas o ultimo homem que ela "batizou " com nome de um predador foi o Capitão Volkmer, seu ultimo "affair", se você é um tubarão esta beirando a águas perigosas. - concluiu com sarcasmo.

Realmente a ultima coisa que ele precisava no momento era da atenção especial de outra capitã, ele observou intrigado quando o medico se afastou e foi até a médica chefe, ela examinou os dados, levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e lhe examinou novamente.

– Tem algo errado doutora?

– Preciso de mais alguns dados, mas vou chegar a uma conclusão em breve – ela continuou os exames em silêncio, o outro médico mais simpático estava verificando algo no escritório, quando um híbrido Klingon entrou, seus cumes eram suaves e tinha os olhos negros que o faziam lembrar de Suder. Ele foi primeiro ao escritório falou algo ao médico eles riram um pouquinho, ele se se encostou à mesa e de lá, de braços cruzados ficou observando a Dra. fazendo seu trabalho, o klingon estava com o uniforme de ciências, era intrigante, os klingons não são muito famosos por serem cientistas. Salvos raras e valiosas exceções, ele não devia ser tão preconceituoso - pensou - ela fez um sinal e o klingon veio em sua direção, estendendo a mão se apresentou:

– Sou o conselheiro da nave, B'vador da casa de...deixa para lá, todos me chamam apenas de Conselheiro Vador, vou te mostrar o navio, desculpe a falta de jeito mas você chegou no meio de uma briga, você esta muito cansado, ou quer conhecer o bar primeiro? Eu já acabei meu turno uma cerveja cairia bem! Me acompanha?

Ele era calmo e simpático, tinha um temperamento gentil, quando soube que era um conselheiro Chokotay estranhou, mas viu que estava sendo preconceituoso novamente, se sentaram perto de uma das janelas, logo outros se aproximaram, e a conversa ficou animada, o conselheiro sabia comandar o assunto e discretamente estava manipulando a situação, uma bela loira com o uniforme da engenharia, pediu licença e sentou-se ao lado do visitante ilustre, flertando descaradamente quando o medico chegou para reivindicar o assento ao lado do conselheiro:

– Shark, esse foi o apelido que a capitã deu a ele...

A loirinha disse um – "uaw" - e foi saindo da conversa aos poucos , o conselheiro olhava tudo e sorria discretamente.

– Mas me conta. Aquela loira lindíssima... Hansen o nome dela? Indagou o médico querendo provocar, ele ficou chateado, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde o assunto viria a tona, pelo menos ninguém se referiu a ela como "aquele borg" como tantos outros, o conselheiro veio ao seu socorro dando a opção de continuar a conversa ou não ele claro se calou:

– Eu lamento, adora uma fofoca! Espero que ele não tenha estragado sua noite. – ele levou à caneca de cerveja a boca fez uma careta e reclamou – Porra! Sinto falta de cerveja de verdade! O álcool prejudica, mas é por isso que a gente bebe, para ser prejudicado! A perfeição é uma chatice...

Chakotay concordou com ele e acabou a cerveja, o klingon pediu mais duas canecas e uma poção de queijo.

– Não se preocupe você é meu convidado – ele viu que já não eram novidade, estavam sós na mesa.,. – o conselheiro olhou para ele num pedido de desculpas.

– Queria te pedir um favor – era estranho ver um homem como ele procurar palavras - parece coisa de adolescente mas chakotay ficou intrigado:

– O meu apelido é melhor que o seu? Brincou.

– Não, Kelly é minha madrinha de academia, eu sou filho de seu primeiro namorado, ela nunca se envolveria com algum filho de seus ex-maridos. Ou ex-namorados.

– Sábia, evita um monte de problemas. - disse o comandante bebendo de sua cerveja..

– Vou ser direto, me apresenta a Almirante Janeway? – eu só penso nela desde que a vi na recepção eu ia chegar junto, mas quando saímos do palco ela já tinha ido embora, você não me reconheceu não é? Eu e minha banda tocamos a musica ao vivo da recepção de retorno da Voyager. – bem não era a banda toda a capitã e o chef estava no espaço, cara quase esqueci a letra, ela flutuava como uma deusa com aquele vestido branco com aquelas lindas costas nuas, que inveja quase pulei lá de cima, tem uma presença de realeza, me apaixonei, mas não consegui achá-la...eu te vi também, você estava com a sra. Hansen muito linda também com todo respeito, - Chakotay de repente queria matá-lo, não sabia ao certo porque, quem ele pensa que é para ser de interesse da Kathryn? O ciúmes se tornando um turbilhão em seu peito, o kilngon engasgou com a cerveja e se levantou, o temperamento gentil se transformou em desafiador.

– Vou te dar um conselho, se é isso que você sente vá buscar o que é seu, agora eu estou no páreo, e com certeza metade da galáxia também, boa noite.

Os olhos Suder,

Maldito mestiço, ele era hibrido Betazoide, betazoide sem educação.

Ele teve que achar seu aposento sozinho, ganhou um rival, senão um inimigo, tudo por causa "dela" porque que aquela indiferença que ele estava sentindo em relação a kathryn não voltava? Por que do ciúmes?

Ele resolve ver as notícias, nos videos de celebridades o termino de seu caso com Sete já era passado, agora a noticia quente era os boatos que um dos regentes de um planeta rico em matéria prima que quer fazer parte da federação anda "muito" com o Almirante Janeway, o figurão pertencia a uma especie humanoide de pele escura, quase chocolate e cabelos lisos e brancos, de estatura alta e porte imponente, nos vídeos dava perceber os sinais; o idiota estava sempre dentro do espaço pessoal de kathryn, cochichando em seu ouvido, eles dançando e sumiam durante as festas...

Certo ele tinha falado para ela ir em frente! Maldição, ela nunca seguiu seus conselhos, porque começou a seguir agora? - pensou Chakotay em confusão

Tomou um banho e colocou uma muda de roupa que estava pronta na cama, o jeito é tentar dormir, acordou no meio da noite suando e assustado, um medo estranho um terror que eu nunca sentiu, ao mesmo tempo uma raiva que não conseguia identificar, não lembrava de nenhum sonho, só estava sentindo um mal crescente dentro dele,

"Klingon maldito, quem ele pensa que é, ela não quer você ela me quer ...ela é minha ninguém vai pegar o que é meu, não quero dividi-la com ninguém,.. - os pensamentos estavam lhe corroendo por dentro mas sem coerência nenhuma, temia ser a loucura de sua família, mas não eram alucinações era apenas sentimentos maus de posse e ciúmes, não havia nada de bom, até a culpa em sentir tais sentimentos estava sumindo, ele lembrou da capitã kelly o "marcando", a transa que ela lhe roubou, afastando a loirinha disposta com aquele apelido estranho, a noite passou assim entre sonhos atribulados e pensamentos sombrios, agora queria matar Sete, treinou com ele para por em pratica nos pretendentes "dignos" do quadrante...

"como aquela pirralha, brincou comigo desse jeito, não, ninguém ia brincar comigo de novo," murmura em seu pesadelo, em meio a suas alucinações.

Quando o cansaço o pegou ele adormeceu, quando acordou se lavou tomou café, a apatia voltou, mas parecia artificial, uma calmaria antes da tempestade, a porta deu um sinal, ele deu ordem para abrir, lá estava a Infame Kelly ela não entrou só ficou lá fora.

– E ai, rapaz? Dormiu bem? Eu treino toda manhã antes do meu turno, como o computador disse que você já estava acordado, pensei em te convidar, é boxe que você luta? È um bom esporte uma arte marcial fraquinha, mas como esporte é bom, em homenagem a você eu mudei o programa de Hexágono para um ringue, que tal?

– Hexágono? Isso era um esporte brutal! Estou admirado com o fato de você praticar tal tipo de esporte.

– Eu já comecei no hexágono por dinheiro aos cinco anos e todos meus irmãos também, e meu pai...enfim éramos um clã de guerreiros, você nem sabe como este esporte ainda é popular nos buracos escondidos do quadrante! Você deve saber a utopia Terrain não chega a toda federação... Mas, deixa de conversa! Eu prometo que pego leve com você – Olha, até arrumei uma roupa! Um conjunto de moletom padrão, ninguém fica andando seminu na minha nave. Bem, não com frequência! – ela sorriu, e jogou a roupa para ele, já estava fazendo o alongamento, em seu moletom padrão sem graça da federação.

Bem ela parecia ter tido uma infância abusiva, - pensou o comandante - sendo explorada desde tão cedo, lutando por dinheiro, mas não havia lamento em seu relato, ela sentia orgulho, realmente ela era desequilibrada, ter ficado perdido com a Janeway enfim pareceu um bom negócio.

– Com assim pegar leve? Perguntou com certa irritação. Ela deu de ombros e falou:

– Obvio que você está gordo e fora de forma, aconselho a fazer um programa de alimentação e exercícios assim que você puder, vou à frente te espero lá.

Ele Costumava pegar leve com mulheres, mas essa arrogante esta pedindo uma surra.

Ela já estava aquecendo quando ele chegou, ela estava estranhamente atraente naquele moletom largo e desajeitado, sua trança nunca estava perfeita, sempre tinha cabelos sobrando em algum dos lados, seus olhos brilhantes olhavam para ele de lado observando com a sua visão periférica, tudo isso estava estranhamente sedutor:

– Vamos começar logo, não tenho o dia todo.

Era o cheiro, erva-doce, lavanda e ervas frescas, as mulheres preferem odores doces de flores, rosas, baunilha, mas ela preferia odores frescos, lembrando mato, floresta e mar, ela dava os pulinhos característicos mas não parecia ser muito ágil, ela era grande, de repente ele começou a imaginar ... Talvez se ele a convidasse para um encontro... Ele estava perdido em sua imaginação quando ela deu um soco no seu ombro..

– Ai! - ela me golpeou, ela me golpeou...pensou irritado.

– Acorda, por isso esta gordo! Gordo e lerdo...- ela zombou dele.

Ofendido ele começou a tentar atingi-la no começo com pouca força, mas a frustração em não acertá-la foi lhe tirando do controle, - "como essa maldita conseguia ser tão rápida," - ela dava pequenos golpes e ria, ela estava sendo desrespeitosa, não o estava encarando como igual, isso o estava irritando, e mesmo com toda sua concentração ele não conseguia encaixar um só golpe,

A frustração começou a se transformar em ira, ele só queria tirar aquele sorriso estupido de sua boca, - "ninguém mais vai rir de mim, ninguém vai tirar o que é meu, ninguém vai me deixar de lado," - Seu objetivo agora era só derrotá-la, humilhá-la, ela tinha que aprender a respeitá-lo.

Ela o nocauteou, um minuto ou dois? A próxima cena que viu foi seu rosto preocupado:

– Você esta bem?

Ela estava desprevenida, aproveitando a oportunidade ele a acertou de surpresa, primeiro uma de direita no estomago, ela se curvou ele completou com um cruzado no queixo que a jogou nas cordas semi desacordada, ela estava com a guarda aberta, e levou mais um nas costelas, ele continuou esmurrando seu rosto, ela visualmente inconsciente mas ainda enrolada nas cordas, ele não parou , golpeou mais duas vezes no estomago, ela finalmente caiu de bruços, quanto mais ele a espancava mais irado ele ficava, ele tirou as luvas e a virou de costas, ela estava com hematomas no rosto, sangue saindo pelos lábios rachados, mesmo assim ela era uma mulher bonita, ele podia ter se divertido com a loirinha da engenharia, ela estragou tudo, ele se abaixou viu o sangue de seus lábios, ele achava aquele moletom ridículo, ela estava com uma regata cinza padrão, com ambos os braços fechados com tatuagens, ainda desacordada, ele levou suas mãos ate o decote da regata e a rasgou, o desejo tomando conta dele, deixando de lado qualquer principio de moralidade, o som do pano rasgando o despertou, ele nunca foi assim nem nos seus piores dias, ele nunca espancaria uma mulher, ele se assustou com a escuridão que estava na sua alma, não isso não era ele, ele se afastou assustado do corpo machucado e inconsciente da mulher que tinha lhe salvo a vida horas antes, ele não iria aceitar, sua cabeça começou a doer, ele não podia aceitar, algo estava errado, a dor aumentou, ele levou as mãos á cabeça que parecia que ia explodir, o coração estava batendo em ritmos alternados, pânico, ele iria morrer? Morrer assim, como um louco? Era só terminar o serviço, se ele a matasse? Só o pensamento de matá-la aliviava a dor, não ele não ia se deixar vencer por uma dor de cabeça ele tinha passado por muito pior, mas a recusa estava lhe deixando doente e a dor era insuportável, até que tudo ficou escuro e silencioso.

…...

Havia vozes, sons familiares, mas as vozes? O barulho dos instrumentos da enfermaria? A confusão...aonde ele estava? Ele tentou abrir os olhos, não conseguiu - Kathryn...sussurrou com a força que ainda tinha.

– Calma Shark, não se esforce muito, você acabou de passar por um procedimento muito delicado, só não me peça para explicar...disse uma mulher, quem era ela? De repente ela parecia familiar, Ele queria abrir os olhos, ele se esforçou mas estava tão cansado, sentiu o liquido frio em seu pescoço e voltou a dormir, foi um sonho estranho um sonho que durou meses,

Ele lembra do medo no rosto de kathryn, ele entregando uma arma para Tuvok, lembra da indiferença que ele tinha em respeito a vida dela, como ele travou o phaser só porque não confiava no vulcano, ele recuperou a razão, mas nada foi como antes, kathryn tinha medo dele, e ele não fez nada para recuperar sua amizade, com o tempo ela tentou se aproximar, mas desta vez foi ele que a empurrou para longe,

Ele se afastou de tudo que lembrava os maquis e a frota, se isolando dentro de seus sentimentos de frustração, medo e magoa, quando a Sete chegou até ele e mostrou interesse, ele prontamente aceitou seus afetos, e a compensação sexual que viria deles, não importando muito se eles quase nunca conversavam ou não tinham quase nada em comum, ela era linda, quando a almirante voltou Sete tentou romper o envolvimento recém iniciado, ele se irou e quase foi violento em não deixá-la ir, ela aceitou seus argumentos e todos o invejavam por ele a possuir, foi divertido ver a dor nos olhos da capitã, e a frustração no rosto de quase todos os homens da Voyager, até quem se dizia seus amigos estava com ciumes e inveja dele, pelo menos era isso que ele pensava, uma onda de culpa o invadiu, lentamente ele percebeu que se afastou de todos que ele amava, a pobre Sete, ele a usou, para ferir os que estavam ao seu redor, quando estava cansado dela , começou a cobiçar kathryn novamente, o gosto do proibido e o desejo puro tão animal, mas quando podia ele a rejeitou só pelo prazer de fazê-la sofrer...que loucura, a imagem da mulher espancada e desacordada no ringue, o desejo a ira o ódio e a destruição, deuses! O que foi que eu fiz? Ele se sentou no biomed num impulso, vertigem e dor de cabeça, mas passou em poucos instantes. O dr. Adoniran apareceu rapidamente.

– Como você esta? Ficar um pouco confuso é normal, você se lembra de onde esta?

Ele olhou em volta na enfermaria vazia ele era o único paciente, o dr. Falou algo em, seu combage e em poucos minutos a oficial oriana chegou:

– Qual o estado do paciente dr. Adoniran? Perguntou olhando-o com curiosidade, postura perfeita com as mãos nas costas.

– Esta consciente mas ainda um pouco confuso. - ela soltou um suspiro de indiferença, foi em direção a ele e perguntou:

– O senhor esta bem? O paciente estava demorando a responder

O médico auxiliar rindo fez a sua piadinha.

– Cuidado ele derrotou o HT...- Ela revirou os olhos e fazendo cara de deboche respondeu:

– Ah! Faça-me o favor, nível 001 até você a derrotaria, o pobre homem estava tão alterado...

Ela não percebeu que ele estava bem acordado agora.

– Que historia é essa? Ele estava confuso que mais ele tinha feito? Ela bufou de novo ignorando-o.

– Ele já pode sair da enfermaria doutor?

Dr. Adoniran olhou para o homem e deu a permissão:

– Uma boa caminhada seria boa para ele agora, mas espere – ele colocou um aparelho estranho em seu pescoço – vamos ficar monitorando seu estado.

– Não esperaria nada menos que isso doutor, - ajudando-o a se levantar ela finalmente respondeu sua pergunta:

– Holograma de treinamento, ele foi modificado para melhor atender ao interesse de sua recuperação... A resposta o deixou mais confuso, ela deve ter percebido, deu um pequeno sorriso, - Você vai entender me acompanhe.

Ele não entendia porque não estava algemado e sendo levado a prisão, tudo estava muito confuso em sua mente.

– Aqui HoLoDeK3 vamos entrar a capitã esta lá dentro...

As coisas estavam começando a se encaixar, ele entrou no holodeke 3, mas agora o programa era outro , era um estúdio aonde se via a capitã com uma guitarra, em frente a um pedestal com uma partitura que ela estava rasurando com uma antiquada caneta, o conselheiro com um baixo dedilhava alguma coisa, um boleano estava brigando com uma mesa de som e a loirinha da engenharia estava montando uma antiguada bateria, ainda havia um teclado com um jovem vulcano, todos estavam com roupas civis, a capitã estava com uma bermuda larga e uma regata preta, com chinelos de dedo, agora dava para perceber os braços quase totalmente tomados por tatuagens variadas.

– E ai, belo adormecido perdeu toda a viagem...estamos quase chegando na terra, espera ai escuta essa, salvamos ela do arquivo pré guerra é uma banda latina, vê se gosta?

A oriana esta atrás dele com as mãos nas costas de observando seus movimentos, tudo é tão surreal. A capitã kelly dedilhou um pouco a guitarra achou o som pretendido olhou o grupo contou o compasso com a ponta dos pés e começou.

Obs: Link: . #ixzz3fAMJF4oD

 _* Eu fui matando os meus heróis aos poucos,_ _  
como se já não tivesse nenhuma lição pra aprender_

 _Eu sou uma contradição  
E foge da minha mão fazer com que tudo o que eu digo  
Faça algum sentido  
Eu quis me perder por aí  
Fingindo muito bem que eu nunca precisei de um lugar só meu_

 _Memórias  
Não são só memórias  
São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos  
Coisas que eu..._

 _Eu dou sempre o melhor de mim  
E sei que só assim  
É que talvez se mova alguma coisa ao meu redor  
Eu vou despedaçar você  
Todas as vezes que eu lembrar por onde você já andou sem mim_

 _Memórias  
Não são só memórias  
São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos  
Coisas que eu  
Nem quero saber..._

– Droga! Conselheiro você errou... Grita Kelly levantando as mãos em frustração.

– Claro que não errei a senhora entrou antes...

– #$ $ vamos parar por hoje! - ela foi em direção ao comandante com a guitarra ainda pendurada no seu peito quando chegou perto a jogou para traz, cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo e com um sorriso maroto fez a pergunta mais importante:

– E ai, gostou? Somos uma banda especializada em bandas no pré guerra...ela se sentou num banquinho do estúdio jogou outro para ele - não é bem isso que você esta querendo saber né? Você esta melhor? Reconhece-me agora?

Ele parou e tentou se lembrar:

– Você me presenteou com um direto no queixo, você é a vizinha de Kathryn...

Ela acenou com a cabeça e falou:

–Desculpe o lance do apelido, mas tenho muitas adolescentes na nave e você não me causou uma boa impressão, se achassem que eu estava interessada em você se afastariam, você tinha fama de não manter as calças no QD, não respeitava suas subordinadas, chegou agarrado a uma que apesar da idade era um pouco menos que uma adolescente em maturidade emocional, mas o pior foi chegar do jeito que chegou... Sua preferencia por jovens bem jovens era preocupante, não tenho nada a ver com a vida particular dos maiores de idade, mas os menores... O senhor entende não é?

– Eu entendo... Em... É muito duro colocar em palavras o nojo estou de mim mesmo, você esta machucada? Desculpe, eu...

– Ora não se preocupe você estava tão delirante que nem percebeu que lutava com um holograma, eu o substitui quando o nocauteie. Suas ligações sinápticas estavam se degradando rapidamente devido a algum tipo de efeito colateral de um controle mental mal sucedido... Acho que foi isso, dra. Segran me explicou mas francamente, não entendi nem a metade, resumindo, você teria que lutar contra o controle sozinho, mas sua mente estava fora de alcance, a dra, disse que se você ficasse extremamente chocado com a própria atitude, seu organismo iria começar a se curar, o teatro foi para você ter esse choque, o procedimento que veio depois foi um paliativo, você tem que fazer um tratamento em Vulcan a médica pode te informar melhor.

– Eu fui um mostro, não só hoje, aos poucos estou me lembrando - Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e a cada momento lembrava algo que ele fez, mas não faria se estivesse em seu juízo perfeito. Kelly não era uma cientista de formação, mas, as áreas que ela mais tinha facilidade era a medica, ela tentou explicar de forma simples algo extremamente complicado:

– Você aos poucos foi perdendo o apego aos valores morais e foi capaz de simular sentimentos, para conseguir manipular outras pessoas, coisa que você não fazia antes, a sua incapacidade de controlar as suas emoções negativas e seus impulsos primitivos como o sexual, estavam aumentando exponencialmente tornando muito difícil estabelecer um relacionamento estável com outras pessoas, Não conseguia Receber um não como resposta sem ficar irado e magoado, mesmo que não demonstrasse... Não é isso?

– Sim eu feri pessoas que eu amo, não sei o que posso fazer, para remediar isso... – Chakotay reconheceu que o que ela estava falando era parte da verdade, acenou a cabeça de forma afirmativa e olhou para o chão em silêncio, ela continuou:

– Esse cara que bagunçou seu cérebro tinha colocado um tipo de gatilho que iria ser acionado se o controle mental fosse desativado antes do tempo ou quebrado contra a vontade dele, isto estava te transformando num sociopata, as lesões em seu lóbulo frontal estavam se instalando de modo lento e gradual de forma a disfarçar as evidências, mas conforme ia passando o tempo as mudanças que estavam vindas de forma lenta foram se intensificando - ela se levantou foi um pouco mais perto e olhando para ele continuou.

– Por segurança temos que verificar todos os seus antigos companheiros que foram atingidos por Teero, mas ao que parece só você tinha uma deficiência congênita e hereditária que podia ser usada neste dispositivo maquiavélico, – Kelly colocou a mão enluvada em seu ombro, para mostrar um pouco de apoio continuando sua explanação.

– Eu decidi adiantar o processo em ambiente controlado... Isso poderia acontecer num local inesperado você podia matar alguém... Perdoe-me pela intromissão.

– Como assim? Ele levantou a cabeça, quando isso ia acabar?

– Eu sou empata ao toque, por essa razão tenho permissão para usar luvas, mesmo sendo fora do regulamento, quando apertei sua mão eu senti os sintomas de sua doença, não devia ter feito isso, mas todos os meus instintos gritavam que tinha algo errado... Não posso ignora-los, eles já me salvaram muitas vezes. - ela esperou uma replica que não veio, então continuou.

–Olha você não foi completamente responsável pelas suas ações em meses se não anos, você deve ter ferido muita gente. - ela falou num tom baixo que mostrava simpatia e compreensão. - procure seus amigos explique...

Chakotay levantou a cabeça e disse em voz baixa porem firme:

– Não, eu não quero que eles saibam, é muito, perturbador! Você falou com alguém? Perguntou preocupado.

Kelly entendeu que o orgulho não o permitiria de admitir aos seus amigos que ele não esteve em seu juízo perfeito por tantos meses, mas também sabia que isso ia piorar as coisas para ele.

– Tivemos que entrar em contato com o seu médico, mas com certeza ele deve respeitar o sigilo médico paciente - ela colocou a guitarra para frente de novo e arrumando a posição dos dedos continuou - tenho que fazer um relatório para o comando – concluiu quase pedindo desculpas.

Ele se levantou da cadeira e olhou para ela, com um misto de vergonha e gratidão.

– Obrigado, em menos de uma semana você salvou minha vida duas vezes... Uma voz veio do fundo da sala.

– Comandante, acho que lhe devo um pedido de desculpas, mas foi preciso te provocar - o conselheiro chegou perto e estendeu à mão, ele respondeu ao gesto e deu um leve aceno:

– Entendo conselheiro, te devo uma rodada de cerveja de verdade... Ele sorriu em gratidão

O meio klingon voltou ao fundo do estúdio e começou a conversar com o vulcano do teclado, Kelly guardou a guitarra no estojo acenou se despedindo dos que ainda estavam ali e disse:

– Vamos comandante, você tem muita bagunça para arrumar, mas pense no lado bom, por sua causa tive que voltar a terra antes do tempo, gosta de caipirinha? Se o medico liberar, eu tenho uma cachaça envelhecida em carvalho por trinta anos, uma raridade, eu consegui com um ferengue que...

Ela estava contando mais uma de suas historias, por mais que ele quisesse ouvir, não estava escutando mais e ria um sorriso triste, em resposta a simpatia de Kelly, mas já antevendo o caminho longo que teria que caminhar para conseguir sua sanidade e sua vida de volta.


End file.
